Glee: Between the lines
by rebeccag239
Summary: Selection of different scenes that haven t either been explained through the canon of Glee or backstory s of the characters. Can focus on any characters and ranges from either 500 words or a few thousand.
1. pilot

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hi again it's me. I was thinking the other day all those moments that they put in Glee but never either explain or is in their past. So this fanfic will be expanding on these moments but will be between either a few hundred words or my usual length depending how much I can get out of the scene. So I will start from the pilot and then the next chapter might be from season three. Also I will be using all different characters throughout this fic

Glee: Between the lines

(Emma walked slowly through the library of McKinley making sure she didn't get dirt on her hands from the dusty books. She needed to do this even though she knew Will needed to provide for his family she knew the Glee club needed him as well)

"Can I help you" a voice broke Emma`s thoughts and she turned around to see the smiling face of Mrs Artfield the elderly librarian who was rumoured to have been here at the school longer than Sue had been.

"Y-Yes" Emma stammered "Could you show me the archive section.I need to find something that is over ten years old"

"Certainly" the old woman smiled "Is it a book or a multimedia clip?" she replied

"A video" Emma replied "I wanted to find the video clip the AV club did when the Glee club won Nationals in 1993"

"Glee club" the librarian said surprised "Why that takes me back. I wonder why you would want to watch them?"

"Well with the Glee club reforming I just would like to watch when they won last time. I didn't attend McKinley you see" Emma explained. The old lady raised an eyebrow but handed Emma the CD ROM that had the video clip on

"Here you go" she smiled before she shuffled back to her desk. Emma grasped it tightly ignoring the germs that were on it and walked slowly back towards the door of the library. Now all she needed to do was to show Will the clip of him winning Nationals and manage to convince him to stay. She did feel a little bit selfish but he was a teacher of the year after all and not many of them were at McKinley. Giving a small smile she clutched the CD Rom tighter and made her way back to her office.

If you also want requests for certain scenes you can give those in as well and I will do my best to do them as long as there isn't a request already for the episode. Next one should be next week sometime but I do have an eye operation this week so I might be out of action for a while but I will get back as soon as I can. And hope you enjoyed this as well I know it's a bit different from normal


	2. Preggers

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Another short one here as I`m still recovering from my eye. This time it's from Preggers and I thought I would focus on when Quinn found out she was pregnant

Glee between the lines

Ch2: Preggers

(Quinn looked down at the pregnancy test and gave a gulp as she realised that the stick read positive. And she knew there was only one person that it could be)

"Puck" she murmured to herself. But she knew she couldn't tell Finn she had cheated. It would break not just him but also her chances of winning prom queen. But he was the father. Quinn shook her head, she had only drunk those wine coolers because she felt fat and if she had done the decent thing and just hung out with Santana and Brittany then she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Quinny you ok up there" she heard her mother call from downstairs

"Yeah I`m fine" she called back and then looked at herself in the mirror. She needed to pull herself together or else her parents would realise something was wrong but she couldn't tell them. Her father would flip and her mother would be ashamed. So she decided not to say anything yet. However she knew that Finn needed to know so tomorrow at school she would tell him and make up some story about when they were in the hot tub that previous weekend while her parents were away.

"Finn`s so stupid he will believe that" Quinn thought to herself, That should give her sometime to figure out what she should do with the baby. Adoption was probably the best choice.

"Quinny" her mother called again and Quinn knew she needed to show her face. Wiping her face which was tearstricken and smoothing down her Cheerio uniform she exited the bathroom and made her way downstairs

"You ok sweetie" her mother glanced at her and Quinn nodded

"Just practising a Cheerio routine" she lied and made her way into the dining room. However her mother could tell that something wasn't right but decided to keep it to herself to keep the peace between her father and her. Sometimes he could have such a temper and she didn't want to make things any worse than they were at the moment within the family.

And there you go. Just a scene that I wish we would have seen but didn't. For future episodes keep the ideas coming in as I have a few ideas but sometimes new ideas keep my mind ticking over. The next one I should be able to write this weekend as I don't have any more appointments till February so now I have a lot of free time to write. But sometimes real life does get in the way. So until next time keep reviewing and I'll try and get the next one out as quick as I can.


	3. The Rhodes not taken

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter three, for this one I have decided to do `The Rhodes not taken` and extend what happened at the end of the episode after the invitational performance. Enjoy!

Glee between the lines

Chapter three: The Rhodes not taken

"Great work guys" Will congratulated his kids, Rachel beamed proudly while Quinn shot a glare at her

"Thanks Mr Schue" Finn smiled bashfully "I`m glad you got to see the performance"

"Yeah I just got to say sorry about everything that happened with Miss Rhodes. I was using my past to try and influence your futures and I shouldn't have done that" Will looked down at the ground

"Don't worry about it Mr Schue she was one hot piece of" Puck started to say before he was shot a look by Rachel. She was still hurt by what April had said about Finn

"So you guys go off and do whatever you want to do" Will clapped his hands. The kids then departed leaving Will on his own

"Will" he heard a small voice and turned around to see Emma standing there

"Oh hey Em, Look I just wanted to say thanks about giving me a wake up call. You was right I was just using April not for the kids benefits but for my own benefit" Will looked slightly sheepish

"Well she is talented you can't deny that" Emma also looked sheepish whenever that was because she shouted at Will because she was jealous of April or for the fact she was having this conversation she wasn't sure.

"So no Ken" Will looked around for the overweight football coach

"N-No he couldn't come tonight. Said he wanted to work on some plays for the football team" Will knew this was a lie as he knew Ken didn't care about football at all and he probably didn't want to see Will however he didn't want to hurt Emma so kept quiet

"That`s a shame" Will replied "Terri couldn't come either said she was feeling tired because of the baby so she wanted a nap"

"Oh" Emma said quietly but inside she wasn't impressed "I mean I know she is pregnant but this is your first invitational Will"

"Terri means well Emma" Will replied but he didn't want to argue with her. "Look I`m just glad you were there"

"Oh you know me. I would do anything for the kids" Emma sucked in a breath and pulled a piece of thread from her dress

"Listen do you want to meet up next week at lunch. I have something I need to discuss with you" Will glanced at Emma who nodded "Good" Will broke into a smile and Emma did the same breaking the tension between the two "Because I have missed our lunch time meetings in the faculty lounge" "Mr Schue?" Tina came up to the pair "Finn wants to have a word with you" she replied looking down at the ground.

Nodding Will followed Tina leaving Emma alone in the corridor. She then walked down the opposing corridor happy that she had made up with Will and that their friendship was back on track

And done. The next chapter I think I will concentrate on either ballad or Mattress I haven't decided yet. Anyway please review and I'll try and update it again as quickly as I can. Ill also probably do one chapter per episode so once one of the episodes has been done I probably won't do that episode again.


	4. Mash up

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter four. For this chapter I have decided to do Mash up and do a scene where Emma asks Will to come with her to pick her 2nd wedding dress

Glee: between the lines

Chapter four: Mash up

"Emma" Will gave a smile to her as he knocked on the door of her office. Emma looked up from her forms she was filling in and gave a small blush. The last time she had seen him she had fallen on top of him in her wedding dress and something she couldn't quite get rid of in her memory

"Will hey" Emma replied "Look sorry about before hand. I shouldn't have worn that wedding dress it's just.."

"I know your cousin Betty wore it and you thought you should for family tradition. But you should wear another dress one that isn't so lacy and puffy" Will creased his forehead and sighed

"N-no your right. That is why I have decided to go in my lunch hour and buy a new dress" Emma clasped her hands together and smiled at Will

"That`s great" Will replied "So why are you telling me…" he replied slightly confused

"Because I don't want to go on my own and obviously I don't want Ken to see it and Sue won't come with me she clearly stated that. So would you" Emma replied to Will

"Emma I don't know. I mean I don't know that much about wedding dresses. Men don't really. Why not ask Kurt" Will replied

"Will I can't ask one of my students to choose my wedding dress!" Emma exclaimed "You're the only one who I can trust to form an honest opinion. Please" she begged and Will sighed

"Ok I'll come. But I promise I won't be much help" he sighed. Emma just nodded and smiled gratefully

"You won't regret it" she promised him beaming

"Like I said I might not be much help." Will added on. There was an awkward silence in the air as Emma fiddled with a pencil and moved one of the pens so that it stayed in line while Will picked up his messenger bag

"I better go. Some of the kids are a little confused about this whole mash up assignment. I`ll meet you in the faculty lounge at lunch" Will replied to Emma who nodded. Will then left the office and sucked in a breath, it wasn't the fact he didn't want to help Emma but he didn't know how he would react when he saw her in a wedding dress, not the fact he wasn't the person she was getting married to. Will then mentally slapped himself, he loved Terri and she was having his baby, but he also knew that he was starting to cross a line involving Emma. Will then sighed as he went back down the corridor towards the choir room to see if there were any of the kids in here practising the assignment

And there you go. Hope you all like it. I should get the next one up sometime next week depending on much time I have to write. Also I am going to try and get through season one first and then make my way through season two so that people don't get confused. I might get onto season three just if I feel the need to carry on with the fic. Anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as I can.


	5. Throwdown

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This chapter is set during Throwdown and is set while Finn and Will are waiting for Quinn in the waiting room; I always wanted to know what happened just before we got to that scene so here goes.

Glee: between the lines

Ch5: Throwdown

"Do you want me to come in with you Quinn?" Will looked concerned "I know Finn said that he would but" Quinn shook her head

"I'll be ok. But thanks Mr Schue" the Cheerio gave a smile as she went to give her name to the receptionist who then would take her to wait for a doctor. Will then went back to sit with Finn who was flicking through a magazine and looked up to see his teacher standing in front of me

"Thanks for coming with me Mr Schue. I was too nervous to drive, and I couldn't tell my mom well not yet anyway." Finn`s face looked like as if he was going to throw up

"That's ok Finn. I understand. I mean we are going through the same situation. Being first time dads it's scary. Sometimes I feel as if I`m going to screw up and then Terri keeps putting pressure on me" Will looked down at the ground

"Mr Schue you will be the best father. I mean us kids in the glee club kinda look up to you as a father so I`m sure your own children will do too. I mean taking me and Quinn today. Not many teachers let alone adults would do that" Finn gave a smile to Will who then looked grateful at his student then glanced upwards as Quinn walked towards the group

"Finished?" Will looked surprised. Quinn nodded

"Yeah" she replied. "The nurse just said to get Finn for the scan" she replied. Finn and Quinn then went to have the scan and left Will alone in the reception area. He sat alone and he wondered why he had never been to one of Terri`s doctors appointments and made it clear in his mind that he would go to her next one. He wanted to be part of his baby`s life and he did wonder sometimes why Terri was keeping him away from anything major. He sat and waited for Finn and Quinn to return alone with his thoughts

And there you go. Now the next chapter might be a little bit late in coming as I`m quite busy next week and then the week after I have another eye operation so it might be another two weeks till I can update again. But the earlier I can update the better. And this time I don't know which episode in season one I am going to do so any help I can have I will be grateful apart from the ones I have already done that is. Anyway please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	6. Vitamin D

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone I`m back again. This chapter will be focused on the episode Vitamin D and I have decided to extend the ending of Vitamin D when Emma and Will part ways after Emma has just told Will she`s engaged to Ken.

Glee: Between the lines

Ch6: Vitamin D

"T-That`s great" Will croaked out. Emma gave a small smile expecting Will to say something else and when he didn't she started to walk away as so did Will. Both glanced at one another as they both walked down the different corridors of McKinley

Will however wasn`t feeling great at all. He knew he should have said something but what. He didn't know what to say. He knew Emma was making a terrible mistake but he also knew she deserved to be happy and if Ken made her happy then he was happy for her. However something was still nagging at him. However Will brushed that thought away and decided to concentrate on the other thing that was annoying him that day and that was Sue being the co leader of the Glee club. Somewhere along the lines he wished that Figgins had picked Emma. At least she helped him and encouraged him unlike Sue….. Will sighed heavily as he slung his messenger bag onto his shoulders and made his way to where his car was parked as Terri had already arrived home after getting fired by Figgins and she wanted to know where he was.

Emma gave a heavy sigh. Will wasn't supposed to accept that she was getting engaged to a sweaty weighty football coach. He was supposed to give her a reason to not get married but he just accepted it. Emma knew that Will was married but over the last few days something was different between them. However she knew she couldn't be a marriage wreaker, Will had to be the one to come face to face with what he was feeling. And in the meantime Emma must come to the fact that somewhere along the lines she would have to accept second best as much as it pained and hurt her. As Ken once said there wasn't much better in Lima and he was a good man. She would have to just learn with the fact that she would never get her happy ending. Running an hand through her hair Emma decided to go back to her office and collect her things which she had left hastily before going to see Ken in that awful sweaty locker room to accept his proposal.

And done. I thought it would be good to hear both Emma and Will`s voices after Vitamin D had ended. The next chapter will be up sometimes next week so keep your eyes peeled for that and it will probably be Ballad although I haven't quite made my mind up about that. And hopefully the chapters should come out more quickly now as I don't have any more hospital appointments for a few weeks so I don't have anything to distract me. As always if you have any ideas for future chapters don't feel bad about contacting me as sometimes I can't think of an idea and it's good to get ideas also for different characters as well. So yeah please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as I can but as you know real life gets in the way and sometimes I can be quite busy and stressful


	7. Showmance

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This between the lines is set just before the Pilot started but grows the scene in Showmance where Emma is sat in her car crying over `All by Myself`

Glee: Between the lines

Ch7: Showmance

"So Emma. Done anything nice at the weekend" Will smiled at his friend who was putting her gloves on to eat sandwiches. Emma then looked up

"Huh. Oh sorry Will I was miles away. Too busy concentrating that no bugs went on my gloves. No No I didn't do anything at the weekend. Just sat in my apartment alone and did some reading. Did you?" Emma glanced up at Will with her brown eyes wide almost as if she wanted to know everything Will said

"No Terri was working the Sunday shift at Sheets n things so I just did some marking and just watched TV. Saturday we just watched a movie" Will gave a small smile

"That must be nice. I mean not the stopping in but having someone there beside you. Someone that you love" Emma said wistfully

"Emma there is someone out there who will be the person for you. They just haven't found you yet that's all" Will smiled. Emma gulped and nodded

"I don't think so. After all who would want someone who is so hung up on gloves and wipes that she wouldn't be able to go out on a proper date at a proper restaurant. No Emma I`m afraid you will be just like me. At one year over 30 alone. At least I have chosen that" Sue smirked leaning across the pairs table. Emma gave a sharp gulp looking down at her gloves and then ripping them off ran out of the faculty lounge. Sue then glanced at Will who was glaring at the Cheerio coach

"What!. William I am the only one who tells her straight. Everyone just pussyfoot around her because she has big bambi eyes and looks like a doll. Not me!" Sue replied confidently

"Sometimes I wonder why you ever become a teacher" Will muttered darkly "You know she has problems and sometimes you just push her too far"

"Where are you going?" Sue glanced at Will suspiciously

"Nowhere you would want to know" Will shook his head as he strode out of the faculty lounge. He was going to find Emma as she wasn't in her office however he glanced out of the window and noticed the rain was coming down heavily and there was no way Emma would set foot in the parking lot in this weather.

"Maybe she went to the canteen" Will thought as he headed down the corridor

Meanwhile Emma was sat in her car crying and listening to All by myself. This was nothing to do with her crush on Will, who she knew she would never have, as he was married and even if he was single he would never go for her. No this was to do with Sue telling her the truth. Maybe she was going to be alone. Looking out of the window Emma wiped her tears away and decided to get out of the car as the rain was subsiding slightly. She then made a decision that from this day she was going to find someone, she had read in the newspaper that there was a mixer that weekend and she was determined to go. Sue was right she needed to try and find someone. She couldn't pine after Will forever…

And done. Sorry that was a bit angsty but I thought it would be good to flesh out that scene where Emma was crying in her car. Now the next one will be set during Ballad I'm thinking as that was what this chapter was going to be before I got this idea and then the week after will be Sectionals and then maybe one more before I have to go for my 3rd and final eye op for now. So I have a couple of ideas going already so please review and I should get the next chapter out sometime next week.


	8. Ballad

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This between the lines is set in Ballad and concentrates on the kids and Will discussing Quinn`s situation when her dad threw her out. Hope you enjoy

Glee: between the lines

Chapter eight: Ballad

"How did you find this out?" Mercedes wondered as she wandered into the choir room followed by Kurt

"I may have heard Quinn sniffling in the girls toilets after Cheerio practise" Santana replied as she wandered into the room followed by Brittany

"Santana that isn't very nice" Artie reprimanded the Cheerio

"Oh be quiet four eyes. I was just saying how I found out how Quinn had been thrown out. She was on the phone to her older sister and through the conversation I picked up some words. Naturally I worked the situation out" Santana replied

"That`s terrible!" Tina exclaimed

"When did you stop stuttering?" Mercedes glanced at her friend. Tina just looked down at the ground not wanting to go into the situation. Quinn and Finn were more important and then Will followed by Rachel entered the choir room

"Hey guys. I heard about Quinn`s plight" He sighed sympathetically

"It's terrible!" Artie shot in "I mean she`s pregnant but there`s no reason to throw her out on the streets" he grimaced

"I think Finn and his mom are taking her in" Kurt informed Will who had learnt first from working with Finn on the ballad assignment, his crush forgotten about. Will nodded at Kurt

"Maybe we could sing them something to make them know they won't be left alone. This was this week was about singing to people. Although some of us took that a bit too far" Rachel added glancing at Will however Will shot her a smile knowing that her apology had been accepted

"What about lean on me. That`s a ballad and that way like Rachel said we can show Quinn and Finn that they won't ever be alone. That we will always be there for them" Artie smiled

"That`s a great idea Artie. Say Kurt and Mercedes why don't you go and get them" Will addressed the two

"I was going to meet Finn to address my ballad Kurt replied as he got up and made his way out of the choir room, Mercedes following to go and find where Quinn was. The rest of the group just prepared themselves for whenever they would come back and to run through one rehearsal just in case

And done. Now the next one will be Sectionals however after that one I don't know when the next one will be uploaded as I have to go for another eye op and that one is Wednesday. I am hoping to write one the Monday then I will have stuck to my schedule for the week but if not it should be the week after sometime. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter done soon.


	9. Sectionals

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next between the lines and for this one I have decided to do Sectionals and in specific what happened after Will and Emma's first kiss as I thought it was appropriate after this week's episode ^_^. Enjoy

Glee: Between the lines

Ch 9: Sectionals

"Don't go" Will whispered as he stood there glancing at Emma in her pea green coat and white beret

"How…" Emma replied confused as she licked her lips still feeling the impact of Will`s kiss on her lips

"I felt when the kids were singing to me since I missed their performance at Sectionals that if you want something then you should run out and grab it. Plus they were singing `My life would suck without you` and it would. Suck, without you" Will finished giving a smile back to Emma. The pair stopped when they thought they heard something however it was just a night time janitor

"Let's take my stuff back to my office" Emma suggested and Will nodded knowing she would be more relaxed there than in his. However something struck him

"The kids" he whispered "I just ran out of the room while they were singing going to look for you. I must go back and apologise, Just go to the office and I'll be 2 minutes" Emma nodded as she walked slowly back to her office while Will walked quickly back to the choir room. Emma then unlocked the office door which was empty since she had packed up her things, and placed the cardboard box on the table. Thoughts were running through her mind, could she and Will actually have a relationship despite her problems and the fact Will was still married to Terri. Emma pondered these thoughts for a few moments before there was a knock on the door and Will entered the office still panting from running

"The kids were fine a bit confused but fine." He gave a small smile "Now what did you want to talk about"

"This" Emma waved her hand around "I mean not that I enjoyed the kiss because I did but I also don't want to be the other woman" She flinched about what Ken had said about her being the rebound

"Emma me and Terri are over. She made that perfectly clear when…" Will started to say but knew he couldn't bring himself to say the words. That Terri had faked a pregnancy and then got Quinn to hand the baby over and pretend it was hers. "When she couldn't be trusted anymore" Will finished "She showed herself to not be the woman I fell in love with and knew we had broken apart. No me and Terri are done. In all but writing anyway but I am going to get the ball rolling with that as soon as I can. And even if she tries to get back together with me I won't let her. What she did" Will started to say but again he couldn't bring himself to say it. Terri had hurt him and he knew it would be a while before he recovered.

Emma nodded sitting in her chair while Will stood by the door "Well maybe we could visit somewhere that I know that is very clean and I have frequented many times. I didn't tell Ken about it because you know my feelings about him. But I would love to be seen with you there" She blushed realising how this sounded but Will grinned

"This sounds great. I mean ill pick you up and take you home. Then maybe next week if things go well you can come round to my apartment for date night" However Will knew he had overstepped the mark mentioning the apartment however Emma glanced at him wide eyed and nodded slowly

"That would be nice" she replied biting her lip and giving a small smile "But nothing too big. I'll bring my own food" she added

"Sure" he replied and the pair glanced at one another knowing something different was between them but it was a good different

"Gosh I better get going I haven't noticed the time" Emma replied "Ill ring you tomorrow" she smiled softly at Will and then walked towards him

"What?" Will said confused

"Will you kiss me again" Emma blushed and Will leant forward and softly kissed her again before Emma broke away from the kiss smiling

"Thank you" she whispered and then left the office leaving Will on his own with also a soft smile on his face. Today was one day that Will wasn't going to forget for a while and hopefully there would be many more moments for Emma and him in his future

And done. Just thought it would be a good chapter to do this week considering ^_^. Now I haven't decided which one from season one I am going to do next so it could be anything. I am going for my last eye op hopefully on Wednesday so if I haven't updated again by Wednesday then I will be updating again at the weekend. So yeah as always please review and hopefully I will have the next one done as soon as I can. I am enjoying writing these one shots and hopefully you all are as well.


End file.
